Barrayaran Government
The Government of Barrayar consisted of quite a few bodies, jobs and positions. Positions in Barrayaran Government Emperor - head of all three planets *Imperial Counselor - Head of KomarrKomarr chapters 8,17''Cryoburn'' chapter 20 *Viceroy and/or Vicereine of Sergyar - Head of Sergyar''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 4 Council of Counts *60 Counts, including the Emperor, Count Vorbarra. *The Lord Guardian of the Circle kept arguments under control.Barrayar chapters 3,5,14''A Civil Campaign'' chapters 7,12,14,18,19''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 21 *They judged cases and resolved disputes, such as water rights, between Districts.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 21''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 14 Council of Ministers *Head was probably the Prime Minister. **Duties included budget wrangling with the Council of Ministers''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapter 2 **Received status reports on ImpSec's view of the empire''Mirror Dance'' **Was the only person other than the Emperor who was above the Chief of ImpSec.Memory chapter 13 *15 members after dissolution of Ministry of Political Education''Barrayar'' chapter 3; Ministers appeared to hold their position for long tenures (e.g. Quintillan) **Minister of the WestShards of Honor chapters 5,15 **Minister of WarShards of Honor chapters 7,15 **Minister of Political Education (Grishnov, during Ezar Vorbarra's reign; abolished afterwards)Shards of Honor **Minister of the Interior (Quintillan, during Ezar Vorbarra's reign and Aral Vorkosigan's regency)Shards of Honor chapter 15 **Minister for Heavy Industries (Vorvane, during Gregor Vorbarra's reign)Brothers in Arms chapter 16''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 3 **Minister of AgricultureBarrayar chapter 8 **Minister of FinanceMirror Dance chapter 16 Joint Council *Council of Ministers and Council of Counts meeting together; 15 + 60 = 75 people. *Their general role in government included: **The central committee of the two Councils consulted Aral Vorkosigan about Escobar invasion.Shards of Honor chapter 5 **Full Councils Assembled voted for Regent.Barrayar chapter 1 **Budgeting for wars''The Vor Game'' chapter 17 **Taxation''Memory'' chapter 5 **Rulings for new laws''A Civil Campaign'' chapter 5 **A 3/4 vote of the joint council could remove an Imperial Auditor from a case.Memory chapter 16 Appointed Positions *General Staff **Head was Chief of Staff of Imperial Service''Cetaganda'' chapter 11 **Members included: Knollys, Kanzian, Vorlakial, Desplains, Hessman **Specialties of members: Operations, Intelligence, Procurement, Service Security, Budget and Accounting, Logistics *Imperial Auditors''Memory'' *Imperial Security **Domestic AffairsMemory **Komarran AffairsMemory **Galactic AffairsMemory **Sergyaran AffairsMemory chapters 4,22 *Imperial Accounting OfficeCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 22''Komarr'' chapters 11,21 **Henri Vorvolk *Imperial Lands Distribution CommitteeMemory chapter 9 **Count Vortala, Minister Vann **The purpose of the committee was to deal with South Continent issues. *Social Secretary to the Imperial Residence''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 7 **Lady Vorpatril ***Lady Vorinnis and others were part of her staff. *Major of Protocol - served the Emperor''Mirror Dance'' chapter 16 General jobs and organizations within the government *Imperial Civil Service/Security''Komarr'' chapter 15 *Imperial Postal ServiceBarrayar chapter 11 *Imperial Court of Inquiry''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 24 *Imperial Service Veterans' Hospice''Cryoburn'' chapter 19 *Imperial Service OrphanageShards of Honor chapter 14''Barrayar'' chapter 6''The Warrior's Apprentice'' chapters 3,15,20 *Miscellaneous government jobs **Judges, lawyers, staff to counts, personal secretaries, Village Speakers, District Magistrates, District agronomy officers, District Militia, Municipal Guard, Imperial Customs, various kinds of servant. *Disestablished government bodies **Privy Council, Defenestrated by Mad Emperor Yuri.Shards of Honor chapter 14 Behind the scenes * On May 29, 2014 the author has commented about the Barrayaran Government on the mailing list archive "Barrayar has a large Imperial civil service, a reasonably highly organized bureaucracy mostly staffed and run by proles. Who do you think has been doing all the _work_, while the Counts are swanning around? (Or so they might put it. Most of the counts are, in fact, very hard-working, in their spheres. Falco is a fair average sample. The behavioral outliers, natch, get more press.) Vorbarr Sultana does not consist of only 3 government buildings; all those hundreds of others are there for reasons...." Notes and references Category:Barrayaran Government